


Kitten

by pemfrost



Series: Tumblr Shorts [19]
Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: 2018 tumblr shorts, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/pseuds/pemfrost





	Kitten

“It sorta looks like you, too.” Kaine turned to hide his smirk as he continued to restrain the angry tabby for Miguel. 

“Stop it,” Miguel growled, frustrated both by Kaine and the uncooperative kitten on the treatment table. “Okay,” he said as he stepped back, “that's a good enough sample to run the test- you can take him back to the owners in room two.” 

Kaine couldn't resist, “But, kitten, they wanted his nails trimmed too.”


End file.
